Leather, Velvet, & Fur
by London1
Summary: Throttle/other....Throttle takes a trip


Leather, Velvet, and Fur

Written by: London

Email: londonbats@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Biker Mice From Mars don't belong to me.  I'm simply using them for this story like so many others have done.

1/?

            It had taken a few weeks to convince himself to take a personal trip, but now that he, Throttle, was on the road he felt a lot better about leaving.  Over the past two months Limburger had been tormenting the Last Chance Garage.  Throttle's friend Charley owned the Last Chance and him and his bros, Modo and Vinnie, practically lived there.

            Since Limburger's small reign of terror, so much strain was put on everyone at the Last Chance that everyone started to get frustrated with everyone else.  The tension was so thick that Throttle could have cut it with a knife or maybe one of those plastic sporks.  After a week of no activity from Limburger or any of his goons, Throttle had announced that he'd be back in a week or so.  His friends were crushed but had understood.

            Throttle was now heading south of Chicago.  He had managed to get onto a back road that he had never been on.  His black motorcycle claimed the road for its own.  Throttle hadn't seen anyone in a few hours and that person had been a trucker.

            Throttle was lost in thought and didn't notice the large porcupine road kill that was sprawled out in the road.  Throttle went flying over the handlebars as his bike hit the large dead animal.  The bike fell onto its side and slid about a hundred yards down the street.  Throttle slid along the pavement as well, receiving an open wound on his arm and a rip in his jeans.

            "Oh man" Throttle whispered to himself when he was able to get to his knees.  His whole body ached, especially where his arm was wounded.  "Gotta love the helmet."

            Throttle took off his helmet, revealing his more mouse-like qualities, which included ears and Martian antennae.   Throttle got to his feet and stumbled over to his bike.  The AI device in the Martian motorcycle made the back wheel spin.

            "Lady, chill" Throttle said.  The motorcycle's back wheel came to a stop and Throttle pulled it upright.  "What did we hit?"  Throttle looked over at the pile of blood and gore.  "Looks like it used to be a porcupine or something.  How do your tires look Lady?"

            The bike flashed a light that really didn't answer Throttle's question.  Throttle looked at the front tire.  It was going flat.  Five large quills protruded out of the bike's tire.  Throttle sighed and looked around.  There hadn't been anyone on the road in a while and Throttle didn't expect anyone to show up.

            "Better be the good Samaritan and get this road kill off of the road.  Maybe someone will show up and help us out" Throttle said to his bike.  With a stick from the ditch, Throttle pushed the dead porcupine off the road.  Putting his helmet back on, Throttle got to his bike and fished out his leather coat.  He pulled out his first aid kit and wrapped up his arm, then put on his coat.  He started walking his motorcycle down the road.

            A half hour later an old truck drove by, stopping a few yards past Throttle.  The driver got out and opened the gate to the bed of the truck.

            "Looks like you need a lift" The female driver said in an English accent.  Throttle pushed his bike up to the truck.

            "Thanks for stopping" Throttle said.  The girl pulled a ramp from the back of the truck.  Throttle pushed the bike up and tethered it to the sides of the truck with rope from one of his bike compartments.  Getting into the truck, Throttle said "Do you have a name?"

            The female started the truck and looked at him with grey eyes, but said nothing.

            "I'm Throttle" Throttle said.  "Is there a town around here?"

            The girl pointed at a sign that read 'Scholton  8 miles'.  Throttle gave a small 'hmph' and looked out the window.  In the side view mirror Throttle looked at the driver.  She had a short razored haircut, black bootcut jeans, a black oxford dress shirt, and a leather jacket a size too big for her that matched his own.

            "Are you staring at me?" The girl asked.  The British accent made Throttle's spine tingle.  Throttle adjusted himself in his seat.

            "Sorry" Throttle said.  He looked at his area of the truck.  There was nothing personal.  No stickers or decals, not even trash or a flashlight.  The only thing that seemed to be in the truck was a black backpack, which was also devoid of any personal items.

            "If you know of any garages where I could get my bike fixed you could drop me there.  If it's out of your way then you could just let me off at the first gas station" Throttle said.  The silence hung in the air.

            They came to a stop at the empty first red light.  The girl turned towards Throttle and looked at him as a dog looks at something with confusion and curiosity.

            "Why are you keeping your helmet on?" The girl asked.  Throttle hadn't even thought about it.  He reached up and took it off.  The girl didn't flinch at the tan fur or the ears, or even the antennae.  She looked him over and smirked.  "My name is Rowan."

            The light turned green and Rowan moved through the intersection.  There was a loud double honk from a semi-trunk.

            "It's not stopping!" Throttle yelled.  Rowan's truck almost cleared the intersection but the rear fifth of the bed, and part of the motorcycle, was hit by the semi.  Throttle and Rowan were sent spinning into the ditch.  The semi truck kept going, never stopping to check on the wrecked truck.

            Throttle's knees banged into the dashboard and Rowan's head bounced off the steering wheel.  Throttle reached out to Rowan.

            "Hey, you okay Rowan?" Throttle asked.  Rowan rubbed her forehead.  He turned to look out the back window.  "My bike!  Shit!"

            Throttle got out of the truck and took a look at the damage.  The complete backend was completely damaged, truck and motorcycle.  Throttle hit the truck and went to check on Rowan.

            Throttle opened the truck door finding Rowan digging through her coat pocket.  Throttle had all sorts of thoughts running through his head, mainly they were all stress related.  Accidents, Limburger, getting back home, etcetera.  

            "Hey, you okay?" Throttle asked.  Rowan looked up.  She had a pair of black shades on.  She smiled briefly and went back to fiddling with her coat.  She pulled out a small device and pressed the green button that was on it.

            "Main and Dumont, 30 feet from the intersection" Rowan said into the device.  Throttle just watched her as she put the device away.  "You're Martian aren't you?"

            "Huh?  Uh, how did you know?" Throttle asked.  Rowan hopped out of the truck with her bag.  Throttle did the same.  They went to the back of the truck.  Rowan smoothly jumped into the back of the truck and looked at the bike.  "How did you know I was Martian?"

            Rowan smiled and stood the bike up.  A blue truck, similar to the truck Rowan drove, pulled up beside them.  The truck was empty.  Rowan kicked the back of the damaged truck open.

            "We'll use this truck" Rowan said.  She moved the bike so it would stand on it's own.  "We have to hurry.  They'll be here soon."  Throttle stared at Rowan for a moment.  "Open the blasted truck gate and let's get your motorbike loaded."

            Throttle opened the tailgate and helped move his bike into the other truck.  Throttle got into the bed of the truck and tried to use the radio on his bike.  Throttle received a lot of static and no response.

            "My radio is out" Throttle said.  Rowan closed the tailgate and went around to the driver side door.

            "Let's go.  We have a few minutes before they get here" Rowan said.  "Get in the truck Mouse."

            "Throttle.  My name is Throttle" Throttle said jumping out of the truck bed.  He got into the truck.  "Who are you?  How do you know about Martians?"

            "I'll tell you when we get to a safer area" Rowan replied.  They sped off until they reached a small garage in the industrial side of Scholton.  Rowan had remained quiet the entire trip.  They quickly unloaded the bike and moved it inside the garage.

            "Is this your shop?" Throttle asked.

            "Yes" Rowan replied.  The garage had two motorcycles parked inside, spare parts in a number of bins, and all the tools were clean and hanging in an organized fashion on the wall.  Rowan opened up a door that led behind the shop.  "Come on, I'll fix your bike in a bit."

            Throttle tightened his fist and took a deep breath.  His day had gone from decent to bad to confusingly worse.  Throttle took his helmet off and hung it on his bike's handlebars.

            _She already knows I'm a mouse.  I wonder what else she knows._  Throttle made his way to the back room, which turned out to be a lounge and a small kitchen.  Rowan was making some coffee and was also sitting on the counter, watching Throttle.

            "I want some questions answered" Throttle said.

            "Alright" Rowan replied.  She didn't move from her spot on the counter, she simply stretched to reach a mug and the coffee pot. "Coffee?"

            "No thanks" Throttle said.  He leaned against the doorframe.  "How do you know who I am?"

            "Long story.  I'm on your side though" Rowan replied.

            "I'm up for a story" Throttle replied.

            "Quick version" Rowan said.  She sipped her coffee and cleared her throat. "About two years ago I was taken as a slave by a local Plutarkian.  They wanted me to be a mechanic for them, work on inventions and Plutarkian technology.  I refused…sigh…they weren't so nice to me.  I escaped with the help of a Martian.  They took his life over mine.  Now, I play hero here in Scholton and the surrounding towns."

            "Plutarkian.  Who is it?" Throttle asked.

            "His name is Roquefort" Rowan replied.  "Can I get you anything?  You can sit down if you'd like."

            "How would Roquefort know where we were hit?" Throttle asked.

            "He has eyes and ears everywhere" Rowan replied. "He's also the mayor."

            "Mayor?!" Throttle said.  The day was just getting worse and worse.  Rowan finished her coffee and jumped down from the counter.

            "I'm going to go change.  I'll fix your bike, but it might take me a few hours.  You're welcome to watch tv or help me or whatever.  Make yourself at home" Rowan replied.

            "Have any root beer or hot dogs?" Throttle asked.

            "No.  I could make a quick run to get some though.  A hot dog sounds good" Rowan replied. "I have to change if I'm going out in this town.  Take a seat, you look like you've been through a lot today."

            Rowan went into a hallway, presumably to change.  Throttle took off his coat and sat down at the table.  His stomach growled and he grimaced.  He looked at his bandages.  They were blood soaked.  Throttle took off the bandages and touched the wound.  It hurt and the blood was still flowing.  Wading up the bandages he pressed them over the wound.

            Throttle thought about the Last Chance, his bros, and Charlie.  He had only been away for half a day and he missed them.  He put his head in his hand and leaned against the table.  His bike was nearly destroyed.  Throttle felt his body choke up and a tear roll down his cheek.

            "Alright" Rowan said coming around the corner.  Throttle cleared his throat and pressed the bandages against his wound.  "I'll be back in a few minutes."

            Throttle looked at her.  She was in black tight velvet Capri pants, maroon tights, black boots, a tight black t-shirt, and wore a beret.  Throttle sniffed and said "Whoa."

            "Whoa yourself.  That looks nasty" Rowan said.  She wet a towel and pressed it against Throttle's wounds.  Throttle took the towel from her and tried to smile.  "I'll be back.  There are bandages in the bathroom, around the corner there."

            "Thanks" Throttle said.  Rowan left with promises of being back in a few minutes.

            Throttle re-bandaged his arm and turned on the news.  Nothing really important seemed to be happening.  By the time the news was over, Rowan still hadn't shown up.  Throttle got up and went out to the garage.  He was about to go looking for the mysterious girl when, as if on cue, the door opened and Rowan stumbled in.

            "What happened?" Throttle asked.  He helped her stand and took her inside to sit at her dining table.  A bruise was forming on her cheekbone and she held her left side.  Throttle pushed her back against the chair and moved her hand.  Blood coated her hand.

            "Knife wound.  I'll be okay" Rowan said.  She tried to stand up, but Throttle pushed her back down.  Throttle retrieved some bandages from the bathroom and started applying first aid to the wound.

            "Who did this?" Throttle asked.  His face was a scowl.

            "Roquefort's goons" Rowan replied.  She put a grocery bag on the table.  Throttle hadn't even noticed it until now.  "Got food."

            "Maybe we should wait until tomorrow to fix the bike" Throttle said.  "I think you should go to the hospital."

            "No" Rowan said sternly. "I can't go to the hospital.  Not here.  They didn't get me that bad, just a scratch really."

            "Well, then let's lock the place up at least" Throttle said.  He didn't want to argue with the raven-haired English girl before him.  Rowan nodded and stood up.  She handed Throttle the grocery bag and left to go lock the doors.

            Throttle and Rowan sat on the couch, silently eating, and watching a movie.  Their wounds hurt.  Rowan sat to Throttle's right holding her left side where she had been pierced by a knife.  Her cheekbone was turning a lovely shade of purple with spots of black and green.

            "…You could have it all with the Stretch 4000 – blip" Rowan clicked the tv off as the movie ended and an infomercial begun.  The tension was thick with pain and frustration, so Rowan went first.

            "How are you doing Throttle?" Rowan asked.  She bent over to check out his arm, but was met with a sharp pain that went up her entire left side.  She let out a small 'ugh' and sat up straight.

            "Hey, you okay?" Throttle asked trying to help her up straight.

            "I'll be alright" Rowan replied.  Rowan looked up at Throttle briefly, smiling.  Throttle thought he saw something behind her grey eyes, something that said she was good, dangerous, intelligent, and something else he couldn't place.  Throttle blushed for a second and put his hands in his lap.  His mind twisted to a perverse frame with Rowan as the center attraction.  "What time is it?  Hmph, only nine o'clock.  Maybe I'll go work on your bike for a bi--."

            CrAAaasshHHH.  The sound of breaking glass and metal hitting the floor came from the garage.  Throttle and Rowan stood and within seconds were out in the garage.  From somewhere, Rowan had pulled out a small firestarter, a pistol, and had it pointed towards the ceiling.

            The garage was dark.  The light switch was two yards from the door.  Rowan looked in the dark and saw nothing.  She inched her way along the wall until she felt the switch at her back.  She moved and the lights came on.

            Throttle had pulled a gun out and was looking around the shop.  A small window had a large hole in it and glass was all over the floor.  A pipe lay in the shards with a note taped to it.  Rowan moved to pick up the note.  Throttle opened the door and peered outside.  He saw nothing that wasn't there before.

            "This note says that Roquefort is going to take the shop unless I can come up with ten thousand dollars in the next two days" Rowan said sullenly.  She dropped the note and stood up.  She let the gun hang at her side.  She raised her left hand to her mouth.

            "Hey, you okay babe?" Throttle asked.  He locked the door and went to stand next to her.  She was still as a rock.  Throttle touched her shoulder.  "You don't have ten thousand dollars do you?"  Rowan shook her head and turned into Throttle, receiving a hug.  Throttle holstered his gun and squeezed Rowan.  He pulled her into the kitchen and had her sit at the kitchen table.  "Are you going to be okay?  Do you want some water?"

            Throttle kneeled down in front of her and looked at her.  Her eyes were starting to become red from her silent tears.  He wiped at her tears and took a deep breath.  Things were bad.  No radio, no bike, an arm wound, and a mechanic who was in deep water with a Plutarkian.  He looked back up at Rowan.  She was shaking a little.  Rowan reached out and removed Throttle's sunglasses.

            Throttle tensed, ears flinching.  Reflexively he reached out for his glasses, grabbing Rowan's hands.  Throttle's tail flinched.

            "How did you get here?" Rowan asked.  She reached up and wiped some tears away.

            "That's a long story" Throttle said.  Rowan put her hand back in his.  "I can't really see without my shades."

            "Sometimes sight isn't the most important thing" Rowan said.  She put the glasses back onto Throttle's head. "Then again, sometimes it is important."

            "Our clothes have blood on them, maybe we should wash them" Throttle said finally noticing that they were nearly drenched in blood.  He didn't want to take a look at the couch.  He blushed as he realized that what he said could be construed as a pick up line.  "I mean, sorry babe, I didn't mean for that to come off as a pick up li--."

            Rowan leaned forward and kissed him.  Throttle's stomach churned, as he grew excited.  Throttle leaned into Rowan as she moved to cup her hands around his face.  Throttle ran his hands up Rowan's velvet pants and held onto her waist.  Her kiss was like a breath of sweetness, of life-filling magic.  Rowan's hands dropped, one to his neck and the other to his chest.  Throttle let out a luscious growl and dragged Rowan off the chair so she was kneeling in front of him.  Throttle ran his hands down her back pressing her closer to him.

            "I didn't realize mice were so bloody sexual" Rowan whispered into Throttle's ear.  Throttle nuzzled her neck.

            "Sexual?  Babe, this is just making out" Throttle whispered back.  "But I could show you sexual."

            He was awarded with another kiss.  Rowan slipped his vest off and it landed on the floor almost in silence to the ears that were preoccupied.  Rowan smiled and giggled.

            "What?" Throttle asked with a small smile.

            "I'm just not used to someone who's covered in hair.  That's all" Rowan said.  Throttle looked down at himself and smiled.  He was melting for this girl, of course some places were harder then others, but after proper use, they'd melt too.

            Throttle stood up and held a hand out to Rowan.  She took it and was pulled up to stand.  Rowan touched his furry chest and was pleased that his fur was mouse-soft.  She kissed him and pulled him into her room.

            Throttle was surprised to see that her room was as large as it was.  It seemed out of place from the rest of the place.  The walls were a light grey and the floor was lapis lazuli blue.  On the ceiling, above the bed, was a large union jack flag.  On the wall opposite of the door, Throttle caught pictures of Big Ben, numerous castles, and people.

            "Wow.  This is a cool bedroom" Throttle said.  To his immediate left, on top of the dresser, were a few Martian items.  Martian Freedom Fighter handbook, Martian technical schematics, and Martian military tags and patches.  Throttle picked up the patches and stared at them.

            "Those were Riff's" Rowan said.  She took them from him and set them up how they had been.  She pulled Throttle towards the bed. "Are you okay?"

            Throttle looked at her and smiled.  "I'm fine, babe."  Throttle kissed her and laid the both of them down on the bed.  Throttle tossed the beret to the floor and moved so he could take Rowan's shirt off carefully, without disturbing her bandages.  

            Throttle took Rowan's boots off, then shed his own off.  The sexual tension was back in the room.  Throttle gently undid Rowan's pants and slid them off, along with her tights.  She was very pale, naturally.  In the dim bedroom, she almost glowed.

            Rowan reached out and undid Throttle's pants, letting him pull them off. The tan mouse stood in front of her looking as handsome as he did in clothes.  He crawled on top of her and kissed her.  

            Three hours later, Rowan and Throttle emerged from the bedroom.  Rowan was in coveralls, Throttle in a borrowed pair.  Rowan got a cup of coffee and leaned against the kitchen counter.

            "Did you ever know a grey mouse named Riff, Throttle?" Rowan asked.  Throttle got a bottle of root beer from the fridge.

            "Not that I recall.  Was he a Freedom Fighter?" Throttle asked.

            "Yeah, unit 245" Rowan said.  She looked sad.

            "Oh" Throttle said. "Do you have a phone?  I need to call my bros."

            "Bros?  You mean it's not just you that came here?  There are more mice?" Rowan said.

            "Yeah.  They're in Chicago.  I need to call to tell Charley where I am.  She'll let them know that I'm okay" Throttle said.  Rowan pointed to a black phone that hung on the wall.  Throttle called the Last Chance Garage, getting Charley on the third ring.

            "Hello?" Charley said from the other end.

            "Hey Charley-girl" Throttle said.

            "Throttle?  Where are you?" Charley asked.  Throttle could hear something fall and Vinnie's voice in the background.

            "Outside of Chi-town.  I'm helping someone out" Throttle said.

            "When are you going to be back?" Charley asked.  There was a commotion on Charley's end and another voice came over the phone.

            "Throttle?!  Bro, where are you?" Vinnie asked over the phone.  Throttle smiled.

            "Hey Vin" Throttle said. "I'm a little outside of Chicago."

            "When are you going to be back?" Vinnie asked.  Then, not so much into the phone. "Hey babe.  Do that again and I'll have to make you pay for it."

            "My bike got totaled.  I have to repair it first" Throttle said.

            "Totaled?  Can you fix it, bro?" Vinnie asked. "We could come out there and help you."

            "Rowan should be able to fix it" Throttle said. "I'll be back soon."  There was more fumbling over the phone.  "Vinnie?"

            "Hey Throttle!" Modo said over the phone.  "How's your break going bro?"

            "Modo!  It's going pretty well.  Hey is Limburger getting to you guys?" Throttle asked.

            "Nothing we can't handle" Modo said.

            "Okay, well I got into a fix here.  Lady got totaled.  I was about to go help fix her up" Throttle said.

            "Alright bro.  We'll see you when you get back" Modo said.  Throttle smiled even more and looked over at Rowan.

            "I'll call you guys when I get Lady fixed up" Throttle replied.  In the background he heard Vinnie say 'who's Rowan?'

            "Vinnie wants to know who Rowan is" Modo said.

            "Tell him that she's a mechanic" Throttle said.  "I have to get going, man.  I'll talk to you guys later."

            "Okay" Modo said. "If you need any help, just call us okay?"

            "Alright, will do" Throttle said. "See you later, big guy."

            "Bye" Modo said.  Throttle hung up the phone.

            "They seemed excited to hear from you" Rowan said.  She finished her coffee and rubbed her hands together. "Late night repairs.  My favorite time to fix anything."

            "After you babe" Throttle said gesturing to the shop door.

            Rowan and Throttle had taken most of Lady apart.  Throttle was in charge of banging out the dents in the back fender as well and trying to straighten the exhaust pipe.  Rowan was checking out the engine.

            "Your engine looks like it survived" Rowan said.  She picked up a strange looking unit. "What's this?"

            "Charley made that.  It's a mini-rocket launcher" Throttle said.  Rowan looked it over.  She undid the casing to find that there were three rockets inside.

            "Lucky this didn't go off.  Looks like the triggering mechanism is damaged" Rowan said.  She managed to take out the three mini-rockets and put them aside.  "So, who's this Charley girl?"

            "She owns the Last Chance Garage in Chicago" Throttle said.  Paint was coming off the rear fender and Throttle frowned at it.  "She helps us with our bikes and weapons."

            "Does she know about Plutarkians?" Rowan asked.

            "Yeah.  Lawrence Limburger wants her garage so he can turn the area into whatever he decides would fit there" Throttle said.  The fender finally was back to its old shape.  Rowan was examining the rocket jets on the motorcycle.  One was completely broken in half.  The other was dented and the end was at a ninety-degree angle.

            "Your rocket jets will have to be rebuilt.  One little hole or bend that I don't catch and you'd go kaput" Rowan said.  She looked at all the pieces in front of her.  "Do you know how to fix your stuff?"

            "Yeah I can fix most of it" Throttle said.

            "Good.  This will go by faster.  Want to check your transmission?" Rowan asked.  Throttle moved around to the transmission and started to examine it.  Rowan put the radio on and hard rock flowed into the garage.

            Two hours later, Rowan had finished welding the bike back to its original shape and had put most of the pieces back into place.  Throttle was working on the rocket jets.

            "What's this?" Throttle asked.  He held up an odd shaped piece of metal.

            "That would go inside one of the pipes" Rowan said.  She picked up a pipe and showed him. "Right there.  There's one for each pipe."

            "Is the radio fixed yet?" Throttle asked.

            Rowan checked and received static.  "Nope.  Was it really busted?  I didn't check to see if it was broken."

            "I think it got damaged.  I haven't been able to get a signal or anything since you picked me up" Throttle said.  Rowan started taking the radio apart.  A few wires had come loose.  She connected them and the radio came on.

            "…Hey Babe!  Don't worry about us.  The Vin-man has it under control" Vinnie's voice said over the radio.  Then Modo's voice came up. "I'll look after him Charley-ma'am."

            Throttle smiled.  Vinnie complained.  Rowan smiled.  Rowan asked "These are the guys who you were talking to?"

            "Hey!  Who's the Brit?" Came over the radio.  Throttle got up and looked at the radio.

            "Hey guys, what's going on?" Throttle said.

            "Hey Throttle!" Vinnie said excitedly.  "Is that that Rowan chick you told us about?"

            "Yeah" Throttle replied. "What are you guys doing out at two in the morning?"

            "Food run.  There's a James Bond marathon on" Modo said.

            "I love James Bond movies" Rowan said.

            "Are you really British?" Vinnie asked.

            "Vin" Throttle said in a warning tone.

            "Of course I am" Rowan said.

            "How's the bike coming Throttle?" Charley asked over the radio.

            "It's getting fixed thanks to Rowan" Throttle said.  His tail ran down Rowan's back to her butt.

            "You dirty boy" Rowan said with a smile.

            "Ooh Hoo!" Vinnie said over the radio.

            "She wasn't talking to you Vin" Throttle said.  Modo laughed.  "Hey I'll talk to you guys when we finish up.  I think we're almost done."

            Throttle shut the radio off.  Rowan kissed him and put the radio casing back on.  Throttle went back to fixing the rocket jets.

            Rowan woke up in Throttle's arms.  After they had finished the bike, they had fallen asleep watching the James Bond Marathon.  Rowan looked at the clock.  It was nearly ten am.  Rowan grumbled and got off the couch.  Throttle stirred and sat up.

            "Ugh.  What time is it?" Throttle asked.

            "Nearly ten" Rowan said. "I have to get dressed and open my shop."

            Throttle nodded and Rowan went to get dressed.  Throttle was still in the borrowed pair of coveralls.  He stood up and stretched.  His coveralls were open down to his waist exposing the top of his boxers and his chest.  He could have been on the cover of a calendar.

            Rowan was out of the room quickly.  She was in black jeans, boots, and a tight t-shirt that had a red fox logo on it.  Throttle came up to her and kissed her.  With his hand on her waist he was surprised when he didn't feel any bandages.

            "No bandages?" Throttle asked.  He lifted her shirt up a bit to look.  There was no blood, no wound.  He looked up at her.

            "I heal quickly" Rowan said.  She put her shirt back down.  She walked towards the garage.  "I need to open the shop."

            Throttle let her go.  He hadn't seen any metallic limbs or pieces on her.  Almost everyone who had been caught by Plutarks walked away with something different.

            Throttle changed back into his jeans and vest.  He went out to the garage.  The door was open and Rowan was working on a green bike.

            "Any ideas on how to save your shop?" Throttle asked.  He was hoping to help her out since she helped him immensely.

            "Not a clue" Rowan said. "What would you and your friends do?"

            "Probably blow up Limburger Tower or something" Throttle said.  Rowan considered it. "Look babe, I really want to help you out.  I could call my bros and see if they'd help out."

            "You don't have to do that" Rowan said.  Throttle wrapped his tail around her waist and stood her up.

            "I want to do it.  I want to help you out" Throttle said.  He reached over and turned the radio on.  "Charley?  Anyone home?"

            It took a few minutes before someone picked up.

            "Hey Throttle" Vinnie said.  "How was _your_ night?"

            "Cut it Vin" Throttle said.  "I need you guys out here."

            "Really?" Vinnie asked.  "What's up?"

            "Trouble.  The city is forcing Rowan's shop to fork over ten grand" Throttle said.  "Mayor is Plutarkian.  We think he knows that I'm here."

            "A Plutarkian mayor?!" Vinnie said.  There was some noise in the background.

            "Throttle?" Charley asked over the radio.

            "Hey Charley-girl" Throttle said. "Up for a trip?"

            "Sure.  Due to a shoot out no one has come in to the shop.  I think it would be a good idea to close shop for a few days" Charley said.  "Where are you?"

            "A small town called Scholton" Throttle said.

            "Dark Alley Garage" Rowan said to Throttle.

            "We're at the Dark Alley Garage" Throttle said.

            "I know where Scholton is.  I'll find the garage" Charley said.  "Need me to bring anything?"

            "Just make sure everyone has their bikes in order" Throttle said.

            "Alright.  We'll be there in a while" Charley said.  The radio turned off.

            "When they get here they'll know what to do" Throttle said. "We just seem to know what to do when we're all together."

            Rowan nodded.

            "Can I ask you a question?" Throttle asked.  He scratched the back of his head.  Rowan looked up at him. "Well…I just, I…My eyes, Modo's arm, Vinnie's mask…Plutarkians took something from each of us when we were pow's.  I was just wondering what they did to you.  You don't have to tell me.  I just didn't see anything missing last night and --."

            "Throttle, it's okay" Rowan said.  She moved back over to the green motorcycle and started putting it's front tire back on.  "The Plutarkians took my ovaries.  I can't have any children now, but that's okay.  I never really wanted any.  They also put nano-bots into my system.  They make me heal quickly."

            "Nano-bots?" Throttle said. "I never heard of them doing that to anyone."

            "I guess they use the nano-bots on themselves" Rowan said. "They wanted to see if a human could survive the nano-bots."

            "Sorry babe" Throttle said.  "So…um…do you have a bike?"

            "Do I" Rowan said. "This is it.  Hyped up with Martian technology."

            "AI device?" Throttle asked.

            "Yep" Rowan said. "Her name is Dale."

            Throttle kissed the top of Rowan's head.

            Around the time Throttle and Rowan were eating lunch the sound of motorcycles approached them.  Throttle ran from the kitchen to the open garage.  Two motorcycles pulled into the garage.  Modo got off his blue low-rider.

            "Hey Throttle" Modo said.  He took his helmet off and set it on his bike.

            "Hey Man" Vinnie said.  Charley was off the bike looking over Lady.  Rowan came out with a hot dog.

            "Throttle?" Rowan said.  Throttle put his arm around Rowan.

            "Rowan" Throttle said.  "Over there is Charley.  Grey one is Modo, white one is Vinnie.  Guys, this is Rowan."

            "Hi" They all said at the same time to Rowan.

            "Would you guys like some food?" Rowan asked.

            "Food?!" Vinnie said.

            "We'd love some, Rowan ma'am" Modo said.  Rowan went inside with Vinnie and Modo in tow.

            "So what's the deal?" Charley asked.

            "The mayor wants ten grand from Rowan tomorrow" Throttle said. "The mayor is Plutarkian.  We received his note when a pipe was thrown through the window over there."

            "Oh man, that's worse then Limburger" Charley said. "So what should we do?"

            "I don't know" Throttle said.  "Rowan says that he has eyes and ears throughout the whole town.  I'm guessing he knows that you guys showed up."

            "Hmm" Charley said. "Maybe we could find some kind of legal --."

            "He could find a way around it" Throttle said.  "Rowan was telling me about him last night.  The whole community likes him."

            "I hate to say it, but maybe Rowan should move.  She could come work for me in Chi-town if she wanted to" Charley said. "I could use the extra help."

            "Maybe" Throttle said. "It'd be nice if she moved closer to Chicago."

            "You guys close?" Charley asked.

            "A little" Throttle said blushing.  "C'mon, lets go inside.  You're probably hungry too."

            "And that's just how it is around this town" Rowan said.  The pile of nine hot dogs was gone, as well as the two two-liter bottles of rootbeer.

            "Jeez, that sucks" Vinnie said.  "People accept him mining and taking the trees around here?  For real?"

            "Yes" Rowan said. "He puts up strip malls or theatres or something else the city wants."

            "Some people just don't get it" Modo said.

            "Have you ever thought of just moving?" Charley asked.

            "I can't get out of the country or I would have gone back home to dear old England" Rowan said.

            "Do you want to move?  You could come back to Chicago with us" Charley said.  Rowan gave a little smile.

            "I don't have a place to stay and I'd completely loose my shop" Rowan said.

            "You could stay with Charley" Vinnie said.  "Right babe?"

            "I was going to offer my place" Charley said.

            "I think I should go think about this" Rowan said.  Rowan stood up. "Please feel free to make yourselves at home."

            Rowan went to her bedroom.  Throttle looked at the others and followed her.  When he came to the bedroom, he knocked on the doorframe.  She was looking at the pictures on her wall.

            "Hey, you alright?" Throttle asked.  He walked up behind her and put his arms around her.

            "Sometimes I just want to go home" Rowan said. "I just can't seem to."

            "You're a lot like us in that sense" Throttle said.  Rowan sighed and seemed to be in deep thought while she looked at her pictures.

            "It was raining that day" Rowan said.  The picture she looked at had Rowan and two guys in it in front of a cemetery statue. "We always hung out at that statue.  It always seemed so pretty, even when it was raining.  Looking back it seemed so easy.  I went to school, had a part time job, and had Tony and Ghost to hang out with.  Now….well it just seems so much harder now."

            "How did you get a hold of the film?" Throttle asked.

            "I had it on me when the Plutarkians captured me" Rowan said.  "They never knew I had it.  At that time I, well we, the three of us, did a lot of hacking.  I had so many secret storage areas on me that time, Scotland Yard wouldn't have been able to find all of them."

            "Scotland Yard?" Throttle asked.  Rowan smiled.

            "The police" Rowan said.  She turned around and looked at Throttle. "What happens to this area if I leave?  No one will be here to stop Roquefort."

            "Someone will come to their senses" Throttle said. "I don't usually say this, actually babe I've never said this.  I think Roquefort won't cause too much trouble.  If he does, we can always come down here and stop him."

            Rowan moved forward and hugged Throttle.  He had a point.  Roquefort wasn't doing anything too bad.  Of course he was stripping the land of its resources, but he always replaced the area with something that the population wanted.  Rowan would look like the bad guy if she tried to stop Roquefort.

            "I'll do it.  I'll go with you" Rowan said.  Throttle smiled and kissed her.

            "Rowan?" Vinnie asked as he peered into the room. "Oooo, Mama!"

            Throttle and Rowan looked over at Vinnie.

            "What is it Vincent?" Throttle asked.

            "There's a guy out here asking for Rowan" Vinnie said.  Rowan left the room blushing.  Throttle followed her receiving a small punch to the arm from Vinnie. "Way to go bro."

            "She's coming with us" Throttle said.

            "Cool" Vinnie said.  He smiled and followed Throttle out to the garage.

            As Throttle and Vinnie came out to the garage, they saw a man in a black suit talking to Rowan.  Charley and Modo were looking over the motorcycles, trying hard not to pay attention.

            "Only for a minimum of ten thousand" Rowan said.  The man looked agitated.

            "It's not negotiable" The man said.  He signaled to the vehicle, which he showed up in.  Three muscular men got out. "Roquefort wants the full deed or ten thousand from you."

            "Are they supposed to scare me?" Rowan asked.  She put her fists on her hips.  The mice all stood, paying attention to the three brutes.

            "I am not supposed to leave without the deed.  You and your Martian friends should understand that" The man said.

            "Hey, that note said two days" Throttle said. "That means she has until tomorrow."

            "It must have been delivered late" The man said. "I need the deed now."

            "If you want the deed you have to give me time to pack" Rowan said.

            "Give me the deed and I'll be nice.  I'll give you two hours to pack" The man said.

            "Come back in two hours then" Rowan said.  The man nodded and left with the three brutes.

            "You're giving your place up?" Modo asked.

            "Yeah" Rowan said.  "Looks like I'll be going to Chicago."

            Over the next two hours, everyone helped Rowan pack up her few things.  Charley and Vinnie took care of all the tools in the shop.  Modo was getting the few dishes from the kitchen and some stuff from the living room.  Throttle helped Rowan pack her things from her bedroom and bathroom.

            "Hey, a kung fu movie collection!" Modo said packing the tapes into a duffle bag.  They had most of the stuff into the blue pick up by the time the man in the suit and his three goons showed up.  Rowan was double checking everything.  She had two suitcases of clothes, a duffle bag of videos, a box full of dishes and pans, Charley and Vinnie had put her tools into a large military bag they found and also into a large box, and finally anything else that Rowan had was put into two other duffle bags that sat in her passenger seat.  She came out to put her backpack into the truck.

            "Oh.  It's you guys" Rowan said with distaste.  She reached into her back pocket and threw a rolled up paper at them.  "There's your deed."

            "Good" The man in the suit said.  He bent to get the deed.  "Now, I want you off the Mayor's new property."

            "Fine" Rowan said. "We were just leaving."

            "Should we follow them?" One of the brutes asked.

            "No" He said watching them all leave.  He picked up his cell phone and called Roquefort. "Sir?  We have the Dark Alley Garage now.  Yes.  Yes.  She left with a group of large mice and some other woman."

            2/?

            Charley's place was bigger than Rowan's.  Everyone took up the jobs they had for loading up the truck.  Rowan took the guest bedroom Charley had.  Throttle was on hanger duty.  Modo was setting up the videos by the television.  Vinnie was helping Charley put the tools away.

            With everyone's help the unpacking took almost an hour and a half.  By the time everything was done, it was nearly time to eat again.  Rowan wasn't feeling too hungry, but that didn't stop Modo from making some hot dogs.  Modo had finished first, made food for everyone, and had a kung fu movie cued up for everyone to watch.

            "Smells like we're having dogs again" Throttle said coming into the kitchen.  Vinnie and Charley came into the kitchen as well.

            "Where's Rowan?" Charley asked.

            "She's setting up some of her personal things" Throttle said.  They all started to get some hot dogs.  "She'll be in, in just a minute."

            Modo claimed the middle of the couch with three dogs on a plate before him and a liter of root beer in his hand.  Charley and Vinnie sat next to Modo and Throttle sat in a recliner.

            "So Bro, we going to be seeing much of you now that Rowan's here?" Vinnie said with a snicker.

            "Eat your dog, Vinnie" Throttle said with a smile. "At least I'm getting some."

            Vinnie stuck his tongue out at Throttle and took a bite of his hot dog. "I could get some too, bro.  I just haven't unleashed the Van Wham charm."

            "Obviously" Charley said.  Modo let out a deep guffaw.

            "What?" Vinnie asked swallowing his food.  Rowan came into the room with a hot dog.  The couch was taken, as was the only chair.  Rowan sat on the floor in one swift movement.

            "We could make room on the couch" Modo said.  Rowan shook her head 'no' and started to eat her dog.  Modo started the movie.

            "You could sit with me" Throttle said.  Rowan smiled and leaned against his legs.

            The movie went as eventful as a kung fu movie could be.  The guys thought it was great.  They got a little too rowdy and didn't notice Charley or Rowan going out to the garage.

            Rowan started to work on her bike, just tweaking things here and there.  Charley was taking a look at Throttle's bike.  They had gotten into a discussion about Limburger and what he did.  Charley had left the garage door closed and they didn't hear the vehicles pull up outside over the guys, their talking, and the music in the background.

            Rowan and Charley were thrown back when an explosion took out half of the garage door.  Two goons collected Charley and Rowan by the time the mouse trio made it to the door.

            Greasepit, the head goon for Limburger, laughed as the troop of goons started to drive away from the garage.  The mice were on their bikes instantly.  The goons had already gotten a fairly good distance between themselves and the mice.

            "How'd they know that Charley and Rowan were alone?" Throttle asked.

            "Don't know, Bro.  We'll get them back though" Modo said.

            "If that no good, slimy, rat-brained, stink fish does anything to Charley, ANYTHING, I'll rip his head off!" Vinnie said.  "Oh, and Rowan too."

            "Let's keep our wits about us" Throttle said.  The trio headed towards Limburger tower.  They crash into Limburger's office, like usual.  They found no one there.

            "Where is he?" Vinnie fumed.  Throttle was glad he was better at containing his rage.  They could be hurt from the explosion, or from being in Carbunkle's lab, or they could just be locked up.

            "Chill out Vinnie" Throttle said getting off his bike.  He went over to Limburger's desk and pressed an intercom system button. "We're looking for the stink fish who calls himself Limburger.  If you are here, please come to your office."

            "Ooo.  I don't think we'll have to wait long" Modo said.  Throttle went back to his bike.  In mere seconds, Limburger came barging into his office.

            "What is the meaning of this, Biker Brats?" Limburger yelled.  He was followed by Greasepit and two other goons.

            "We want Charley and Rowan back" Vinnie said.

            "I don't think so" Limburger said.  "Now, leave."

            "We don't think so" Throttle said pulling his gun out. "Give us the girls and we'll go."

            "I don't think so, rodent" Limburger said through clenched teeth.  "I need them."

            "Don't make me use this" Throttle said pointing his gun at Limburger.

            Modo aimed his arm cannon and Vinnie pulled his cycle's guns out.  "Or these."

            "You idiots" Limburger said. "If you hurt me, the others have strict orders to kill them."

            "Can I get the mices now boss?" Greasepit asked.

            "Yes, but please do it outside" Limburger said. "I just repainted the walls from last time."

            Greasepit aimed a gun at the mice.  The two other goons pulled out guns and pointed them at the mice as well.  No one really noticed as Limburger slipped into a secret passage to Carbunkle's lab.

            By the time the three mice had taken care of the goons, Limburger was gone, but that didn't stop them.  They knew that he had probably gone down into Carbunkle's lab.  They revved their bikes up and headed down to the lab.

            The three mice burst through the lab doors and looked around.  Carbunkle had the two girls in separate cages.  Carbunkle was laughing as he punched a sequence of buttons.

            "Stop!" Throttle yelled.  The lab looked like a Plutarkian mutilation lab.  The sight made him angry, almost nauseous.  He could only guess that his bros were feeling the same way.  Throttle got off his bike and ran over to Carbunkle.  He couldn't hear his bros over the fury in his mind.  Un-holstering his gun, he placed it right on Carbunkle's temple.  Carbunkle gave a shriek that cracked one of his empty test tubes. "I. Said. Stop."

            Modo and Vinnie were working on the cells, but Plutarkian strong locks were holding the cells closed.

            "You dumb rodent" Carbunkle said. "Only I can undo the locks."

            "Then undo the locks" Throttle said.

            "He will not" Limburger's loud, booming voice said from across the lab.  Throttle didn't turn his head.  Modo and Vinnie did turn to face him though.  "Please continue Carbunkle.  I'm sure these mice would love to see what you're doing."  Rowan snagged one of Vinnie's flares and lit it up.  "Carbunkle!  She has one of their things!  Will you just get to it before she does something?"

            "Don't do a thing" Throttle said. "Limburger, call it all off or you'll be looking for a new version of Carbunkle."

            "You mice wouldn't dare" Limburger said.  "Do it Carbunkle."

            "Are you sure your Cheesiness?" Carbunkle asked, doubt laced his voice.  Limburger nodded.  In a matter of seconds, a white light was shocking Rowan and Charley, Carbunkle was dead, and everyone hit the floor due to a small explosion.

            "Carbunkle!" Limburger yelled. "You damned mice!"

            Limburger left quickly, leaving the mice to do what damage they could.  Modo and Vinnie stood up and saw the unbelievable sight before them.  Carbunkle had a grotesque head wound, obviously dead.  Throttle had a large chunk of metal lying on most of his upper half.  Modo started to lift it off of him.  Vinnie turned to see Charley and Rowan had both been thrown against the back wall of their cages.  They were both unconscious on the floor.  Vinnie melted the locks with one of his flares.

            "I think the girls are alright" Vinnie said.  He picked up Charley and held her close to him. "Charley-girl?"

            "Throttle?  Bro, wake up" Modo said.  Throttle stirred and gave a small groan.  "You alright, bro?"

            "Ooh" Throttle said. "Modo? Girls? Rowan? Charley?"

            "Unconscious bro" Vinnie said.  Throttle got up and stumbled over to Rowan.

            "Anyone catch what kind of ray that was?" Throttle asked.  He checked for a pulse in Rowan's neck.  There was one, but it was barely there. "She doesn't have a strong pulse.  She should be waking up."

            "Bro, that was a strong electric pulse Carbunkle sent through the girls" Modo said.  He put a hand on Throttle's shoulder.

            "She's going to die!" Throttle yelled shrugging Modo's hand away.

            "Charley's fine.  Why would Rowan die?" Vinnie asked.  He was smoothing hair out of Charley's face.

            "Rowan was once captured by the Plutarkians, just like we were.  They took her ovaries and filled her up with nano-bots" Throttle said.

            "Nano-bots?  I thought only Plutarks used nano-bots" Modo said.

            "I think one Plutark should have some extra nano-bots lying around" Throttle said.  He put Rowan in Modo's arms and went to his bike.  "I'll be back with the nano-bots."

            Throttle started his bike and left.

"I think our bro is going nuts" Modo said.  He looked at the figure in his arms. "If he saves you, hon, I think it'll be worth it."

            Limburger was in a secret room talking to someone.  Throttle heard the voices stop and then he busted into the room.  It wasn't hard to catch Limburger by the throat of his purple suit.

            "I need nano-bots Limburger" Throttle said.

            "Nano-bots?  What would a rodent need with nano-bots?" Limburger asked distastefully.

            "I only need one injection of them" Throttle said.  He pulled out his gun and held it to Limburger's head.

            "Oh fine!  In the first drawer at the desk" Limburger said.  Throttle retrieved the small box of nano-bot injections and took two of the injection guns. "If you need even one of those, mouse, then you don't have much time left.  In fact, if you need two of them, then….hahahaha…I think your time is almost up."

            Limburger broke into a round of laughter as Throttle left.  Throttle flew into the lab and was on Rowan before the guys could blink.  He injected her with one of the guns and called her name.  Vinnie stood up with Charley.

            "I'm taking Charley back to the garage" Vinnie said.  He hopped onto his bike and took off with Charley in front of him.

            "Throttle" Modo said.  Rowan hadn't stirred. "I don't know if she'll --."

            Throttle injected Rowan with the second gun of nano-bots.  Rowan's body almost instantly convulsed.  Throttle took Rowan from Modo and set her on the floor.

            "Rowan?" Throttle asked.  He stroked her face. Rowan stirred and suddenly gasped for air. "Rowan!"

            "Throtte" Rowan whispered.  A little bit of blood started to appear on her lips. "I'm…I'm…dying."

            "No" Throttle said. "I put more nano-bots in you.  You'll be fine.  I can always get more.  You'll be fine."

            "I" Rowan said before going into convulsions.  Blood came out of her mouth and her eyes rolled back into her head.

            Throttle held her head and yelled "Rowan!  Rowan, don't die on me.  Rowan."

            Modo pried his bro from the girl that lay dying there in his arms.  Throttle turned and landed his fist across Modo's face.  Throttle picked up Rowan and left with her and his bike.

            Throttle's hot tears streamed down his face.  He couldn't leave Rowan in that rubble.  He took her to a secluded point that overlooked Lake Michigan.  Her body was still warm, but her heart had stopped.  Throttle turned off his radio and cried loudly.  Throttle set Rowan down near a tree and cried until all his tears seemed to be used up.

            Throttle took his time to dig a small hole.  He buried Rowan and marked her grave with a few rocks.

            "Maybe it wasn't meant to work out" Throttle said as he sat against the tree.  He looked out across Lake Michigan.  "Bike, radio station KBAT."

            "One is the loneliest number!" Filter sang on the radio.  Throttle put his head into his hands and cried.

The End 


End file.
